walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby (Video Game)
'Ruby '''is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: The Final Season. She is a medic for Ericson’s Boarding School. Personality Ruby is sassy, moody and she seems to be the type of person who gets the last word in an argument. At the dinner table she practices table manners given her disgust at Clementine (Determinant) and the others burping. She is also rather emotional and sympathetic, expressing her attachment to the school nurse and her discomfort in being unable to kill her. Pre-Apocalypse The Southern United States Nothing is known about Ruby's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubeled Youth. She also used to hunt boars with her father. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Ruby along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. At some point during the outbreak, Ruby, Ms. Martin, and a few other students began managing the boarding school's greenhouse. They maintained a variety of plants, and began growing vegetables as a source of food. However one day, as the group went along with their daily tasks at the greenhouse, a large group of walkers crowded the area. While attempting to escape the greenhouse, Ms. Martin decided to sacrificed herself to buy Ruby and the other children time to escape. Season 4 "Done Running" Ruby is first seen exiting from the room where Louis is playing the piano, holding her finger and insulting someone. She quickly switches her attention to Clementine and tells her that her boy (Alving Jr.) bit her. No matter what Clementine says, Ruby storms off. She is later seen in the Boarding School's yard, standing at a fireplace. Clementine will tell Alvin Jr. to apologize to her. Depending on what the player chooses, Ruby may be a bit hesitant to accept his apology, but will nonetheless. Not long after, the group gathers to eat the stew Omar made. She sits on the same table as Clementine, Alvin Jr., Marlon and Louis. When Louis burps, Ruby will express her disgust. Right as she returns to eating, Alvin Jr. will burp as well, to which Clementine can respond to by asking him where his manners are, telling him to eat slowly, or burp as well. If the player chooses to burp, Marlon will command the group to stop. Ruby thank him, but then he burps as well, angering her. She leaves the table, while the group laughs. Louis tells her goodnight, and she responds by giving him the finger. If the player berates Alvin Jr., she will say that just because everything else died doesn't mean that manners did. She returns to eating and soon after finishes her stew. She says goodnight, stands up, and leaves. Ruby is later seen among the others confronting Marlon and Clementine, and watch in horror when Alvin Jr. shots Marlon in the head. "Suffer The Children" After AJ shot and killed Marlon, Ruby mourned him with the other children. After witnessing Marlon's premature death, Ruby, who's clearly in a panic, stammers that she could acquire medicine from the nurse's office, before the suggestion is instantly rejected by Mitch, who points out that Marlon is dead and no medicine could possibly save him. The next day, Ruby attends Marlon and Brody's funeral, crying afterwards. When Mitch argues with Clementine, Ruby, as well as Willy and Omar, join his side, and Ruby berates Clementine for wrongly teaching AJ how to shoot. Later on, after the children at the boarding school vote on whether to exile Clementine and AJ from the school or not, it's assumed that Ruby voted for them to leave due to the anger she displayed. "Broken Toys" Ruby will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ruby has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies and boars. Relationships Ruby and Ms. Martin have a good relationship. Ms. Martin taught Ruby how to patch people up. Stitching, local anesthetics, painkillers, and fever reducers. Ruby was devastated to see her as a walker and asked Clementine to put her down, being unable to do it herself. She also wanted to give a proper burial rather than burn her as Mitch desired. Alvin Jr. When Ruby comes up to him from behind, Alvin Jr. bites her, which infuriates her. When Alvin Jr apologizes to her, however, Ruby forgives him, though she can get confused by him if lays it on thick, mistaking his "compliments" with flirting attempts. (Determinant) When Alvin Jr shows his bad manners while they eat, she is disgusted and is thankful towards Clementine if she berates him (Determinant). When Ruby leaves he wishes her goodnight (Determinant). When Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon, she reacts with shock and horror. Their relationship becomes strained after this. When Clementine and AJ showed up on the funeral, she became uncomfortable by their presence and is implied to have voted against them staying. Although, she still held sympathy for the boy, showing concern and worrying for his safety, patching him up and taking care of him when Clementine brought him back to the school. Clementine Ruby starts on sour terms with Clementine given her relationship with Alvin Jr. although she warms to her when she convinces Alvin Jr. to apologize and secures many supplies for the group after a day's hunting. After Marlon's death however, their relationship gets strained as she was uncomfortable to see her AJ at the funeral, due to them being responsible for Marlon's death. When Clementine returned with a wounded AJ however, she showed compassion for the and took care of AJ for her. When Clementine and Mitch are send to the greenhouse to gain the barb wire, Ruby volunteers to come with them to keep the peace. When Mitch than suggests that Clementine should go first, as she is the one they don't mind losing, she scolds him for saying so but will show approval when Clementine accepts his decision without starting a fight. (Determinant) ''When Clementine is forced to fight off three walkers, she continuously calls her name out of worry and is relieved to see that she's okay. When they discover the deceased Ms. Martin, Clementine can show sympathy with Ruby. ''(Determinant) ''Clementine can later help Ruby bury Ms. Martin, much to Ruby's gratefulness. ''(Determinant) Alternatively if she decides to burn Ms. Martin's corpse alongside Mitch, she will be disgusted. (Determinant) Marlon Ruby respected Marlon as a leader. During the dinner however, she can become disgusted when he encourages Alvin Jr.'s bad manners alongside Louis and Clementine. (Determinant) When he tries to pin his crimes on Clementine, she believes him at first, but became outraged and turned against him upon learning that he traded the twins, killed Brody, and he would do it again. When AJ killed Marlon however, she could not accept such and fruitlessly tried to save him. She later mourned him at the funeral, alongside the rest of the group. Mitch Ruby and Mitch seem to have a rocky relationship as seen by Ruby wishing to come along to the greenhouse to 'keep the peace' between Clementine and Mitch. During the greenhouse run, they encounter Ms. Martin as a walker. After Clementine puts her down, Mitch and Ruby argue about whether or not to burn Ms. Martin's body. Ruby also agreed the voting was a fair idea when Mitch suggested a vote to remove AJ and Clementine from the school. Despite their differences, Ruby grieved Mitch's death alongside Willy. Brody They didn't talked much, but it can be assumed that they had a stable relationship. Ruby was devastated when she was killed by Marlon and mourned her at the funeral, alongside the rest of the group. Aasim Ruby seems to like Aasim as a friend. It is confirmed that he has a crush on her, but it doesn't appear like she's feeling the same for him, as she punched him out of embarrassment when he asked her for a kiss as a dare. (Determinant) Willy They seem to have a stable relationship. Ruby seemed to show compassion towards Willy after the death of his close friend Mitch, crying alongside him and trying to console him. Omar Ruby and Omar have a stable relationship, but she says she gets tired of his same, bland rabbit stew. Tennessee Ruby and Tenn seem to have a stable relationship. Lilly Ruby doesn't interact with Lilly, though it can be assumed she hates her for coming to the school, capturing her friends (and trying to capture everyone else) and murdering Mitch. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia * According to herself, Boars were common where she grew up, implying that she lived in the southern United States. * She is the medic at the school and knows lots of things about medicine and other medical things, due to being taught by Ms. Martin. Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Medics Category:NPC